


殉道者

by polly1992



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly1992/pseuds/polly1992
Summary: 写在前面的劝退第一次写文，非常的小白，根本不知道怎么写，所以你们就随意看。借了同名电影的设定，没看过电影的同学不要看了，非常血腥暴力，我就是开个脑洞。Cp是锤基，有车，车技很差，而且我会把主角虐的很惨，还be，内容非常痛苦，千万不要骂我心理变态，我本来就有精神病。目测是中篇或者短篇，反正不是长篇，不是什么正经写手。





	殉道者

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的劝退  
> 第一次写文，非常的小白，根本不知道怎么写，所以你们就随意看。借了同名电影的设定，没看过电影的同学不要看了，非常血腥暴力，我就是开个脑洞。Cp是锤基，有车，车技很差，而且我会把主角虐的很惨，还be，内容非常痛苦，千万不要骂我心理变态，我本来就有精神病。目测是中篇或者短篇，反正不是长篇，不是什么正经写手。

Thor的故事  
01  
“哥哥，我做到了……”

不知道是哪一天，妈妈告诉Thor家里来了新成员，这个人将成为他的弟弟。他看着这个人，准确说是他的弟弟，他却不敢靠近。第一次见面算不上愉快，Thor想去抱住爸爸但是爸爸将他推到这个人面前，Thor根本不敢看他，但又怕跑开会被父亲责骂，只得呆呆站着，低头看着自己的鞋。  
“我叫Thor，你的哥哥。”Thor抬起眼睛看了一眼这个人，然后又迅速的低下头。Thor没有听到眼前的人的话语，他想起昨天Fandral拉着自己搞什么试胆大会，Thor只记得看了一个很可怕的电影，一个女人满脸血污把几个男人虐杀，那个女人狰狞的样子在thor内心挥之不去。他回家的路上不住的回头看，会不会有个女人一脸血污对自己阴恻恻的笑。  
那个女人来了，他就在我面前，他是个男人，男孩？不不不，他就是电影那个女人，只要我不看他，不看她，她认不出我……  
“我叫Loki。”  
之后Thor记不得了，他好像昏睡了很久，梦里那个女人满脸血污，抓住了他的手。  
“请不要离开我。”  
02  
是Loki打来的电话，Thor心中一紧。算起来Loki已经失踪两个星期了，他挂断了电话，删除了通话记录，叫出租把自己送到另一个街区的便利店门口，他拿起电话回拨过去。  
“你在哪里？”  
3小时后，Thor站在一个大宅前。好远，看来今天要住在这里了。Thor看到房门大开，便找了一块石头向屋子里扔去，然后迅速躲了起来。  
“崩”屋里传出一声枪响，此时Thor才大喊，“Loki是我，Thor。”然后匍匐着进入了大宅的房门。  
糟糕，又想起那个电影了。Thor眼前突然一黑，什么也看不见了。

“妈妈，他要跟我一起上学么？”Thor不安的问着。他正在用修正液涂掉他在课本上涂鸦，对应当天的课程把自己改好的旧书放进一个绿色的书包里。我为什么要明知故问呢，Thor自嘲的想到。算起来距离那次尴尬的见面已经一个月了，那个伤痕累累的男孩已经逐渐恢复了他本来的模样。他一点儿都不像那个女人，唯一的共同点大概是黑色的头发。为什么我还要想那个电影？Thor摇摇头像要把自己的想法倒出去。  
Thor只是紧张，他还没跟弟弟好好说过话。他听妈妈说Loki是她远房亲戚家的孩子，半年前全家人去度假便再无音讯，四个月后有人在一个废弃的炼钢厂发现了Loki。发现他的时候全身上下都是被虐待的痕迹，警方曾经试图询问Loki家人的下落，但是Loki却什么也说不出。Frigga看到了报纸的寻人启事找到了Loki，决定收养他。  
“其实我不想让他去上学，”Frigga踌躇道，“也许他还没准备好。”Frigga看着Thor已经装好了书包，“对不起这个月一直没有关心你，但是Loki太需要我了，他那么可怜……”  
Thor看着妈妈的眼睛，伸出手拭去了她眼角的泪。妈妈真的很爱他啊，Thor像下了什么决定一样，“别担心妈妈，我会保护他。”  
03  
一杯凉水浇到了Thor的脸上，他看到了控制杯子纤长的手指，也看到了手指的主人，黑发的少年。Thor爬起来控制自己不去看旁边破烂的人形，努力把注意力集中在黑头发的少年身上。  
“我们现在怎么办？”Thor问道。  
“处理掉。”Loki回答道。  
Thor努力让自己站起身来，不要问不要问，他拼命告诉自己，不要问问题。他应该怎么做，他现在只能陪在Loki身边。他努力不去看地上的尸体，就当他们是破碎的娃娃，红色的血液只是散落的棉絮，他们不是死了，他们从来没有活过。绒毛玩具的脖子被人撕烂，棉絮飘在空中吸进去不停咳嗽，玩具的布屑散落一地，布偶的面孔化为碎片。  
不要看，不要看，不过是工业废料，生产线的残次品。他看着坐在地上的Loki，血与汗在脸上凝结成油彩，让Thor看不清他的样子，电影里女人的形象又重叠在他的身上。我在恐惧什么，Thor不知道。长大后他自己又看了一遍那个电影，他觉得那个女人很可怜，她像一朵野花被人采来炫耀，又被撕烂践踏，Thor却只记得她撕碎后的破烂，却不记得她盛开的美丽。  
Thor猛地抱住Loki，疯狂的舔舐着他脸上的血污。血液的甜腻和汗水的苦咸在嘴里化开，合着唾液一并咽下。Loki让我看看你，我不要看厚重的油彩，这一点都不适合你，它让你受伤，它让你被玷污。Thor的呼吸越来越急促，他想吻上Loki的唇，却被loki一把推开。  
“别碰我，别碰我！”Loki大喊道。  
“我在这，我在这！”Thor又紧紧把Loki抱在怀里。

这是Thor和Loki第一次单独相处，Thor默念着Loki的教室位置，不时地看向Loki。  
“我到了，哥哥。”Thor还在向前走，完全没意识到自己已经走过了教室，他无奈的拍了一下脑门，暗骂一句该死。  
“那你进去吧……”Thor也不知道该说什么好，自己的任务就是送Loki上学，现在任务完成，自己也应该去高年级的教室了。  
Loki是一个很乖巧的孩子，这一路上一直紧紧的跟着自己。但是不知道为什么，Thor的心里总有一种不详的预感，他又想起那个电影的女人，Loki的眼神跟她很像，似乎被什么吞噬掉了的样子。  
那是电影，不是现实世界。Thor觉得自己也是胆小，被这种低级的恐怖片吓了这么久，下一次要找一个更恐怖的报复一下Fandral了。

“你是Loki Laufeyson同学的哥哥，Thor Odinson？”  
“是我，Loki怎么了？”  
Thor跑到了医务室的病床前，Loki的胳膊缠着厚厚的绷带，躺在病床上静静的睡着，脸上都是泪痕。医生说他进来的时候不停尖叫着，不让任何人靠近，只能给他打一针镇定剂让他乖乖睡去。  
是我的错，我没有看住他，是我的错。  
妈妈把他托付给我，结果我还是没有保护好他。  
对不起，妈妈。  
对不起，Loki。  
04  
Thor终于回过神来，他的脑子里突然发现现在还有很多事情需要处理，他在飞快思考着眼前两人的处境。这个地方很偏僻，估计短时间没人会发现这里死人了，不知道邮差明天会不会到，现在Loki的枪也不知道有几发子弹，还有除了眼前的尸体是不是还有其他人遇害，自己和loki要处理多少尸体，要用多长时间处理好，Loki说的藏尸地点是什么，自己和loki要如何离开……他拍了拍loki的背，loki也似乎安稳下来。loki站起身来数着自己的弹量，还有4发。  
“你杀了多少人？”  
“5个，你面前2个，卧室2个，浴室1个。卧室两个是孩子，浴室是个女人。”  
“我们应该查一查他的报纸邮件，看看多久才会有人发现。”  
“后天，后天会有人过来修理草坪。我们必须明天走。我真不敢相信你没有开车过来。”  
“那我们会被人发现了。”  
“是我，不是我们。”  
“是我们。”既然来了，Thor已经做好了做共犯的准备了。看来Loki已经充分调查过了，自己也不要多问。暮色已经慢慢降临，他们要抓紧时间处理一切了。  
Loki的在这所房子附近潜伏了两个星期，摸清了房子附近所有的环境。离房子5公里有一个深沟，他们可以把尸体扔到深沟里。  
死去的人总是特别重，等到Thor和Loki把所有的尸体搬到车上的时候，已经晚上10点多了。Thor只想赶紧把这事处理完。毫无疑问这些尸体会取代电影那个女人，成为他后半生的新噩梦。Thor就跟着Loki把尸体搬到深沟，一个一个扔下去，仿佛只是扔掉储藏室里放了很久没用的地毯。Thor感到一阵寒意，他们也是人类啊，只是为了减少自己的恐惧，已经把人类想象成玩偶和地毯，自己和这些人渣又有什么区别呢。  
这时Loki突然冲下深沟，Thor猛地拉住了Loki的胳膊，Loki哭着叫喊着想要挣脱Thor的束缚。Thor吃力地把Loki拉到车窗前，用力的靠了上去。  
“别闹了，你报仇了，一切都该结束了！”  
“不，还没完，他们从深沟里爬上来了，你看。”  
不会真的有鬼魂吧，Thor鼓起勇气回头看去，却发现什么都没有。就是这一个间隙，Loki甩开了Thor，让Thor重重摔在地上。但是Loki也没有逃跑，他自说自话地慢慢坐在地上，像是看到了野兽一般吓得不敢动弹。突然他自己开始用头用力的撞向车体，嘴里叫喊着别过来，Thor立刻起身抱住Loki阻止了他的自残行为，然后用Loki的手重重打在自己的脸上，Loki仿佛受到了Thor的指示一般双手死死掐住Thor的脖子，没有一点放手的意思。

医生说Loki的情况无法上学，具体什么病妈妈并没有告诉自己。  
Loki受伤了，是我没有保护好他。  
不是你的错孩子，你做了你应该做的。  
我没有，我一点儿也不了解他。

Loki，想出来跟我一起玩么？


End file.
